Worldvision Enterprises/Summary
Logo descriptions and editions by Jason Jones, Sean Beard, ClosingLogoLover, and DaBigLogoCollector '' ''Logo captures and editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S., V of Doom, snelfu, and Gilblitz112 Video captures courtesy of TVLOGOS708090, Eric S., mcydodge919, JohnnyL80, and SeanElGatoTelevision Background Worldvision Enterprises Inc. was a television program and home video distributor established in 1973 as the successor of ABC Films after the former company spun-off because it was against the FCC regulations for a television network to distribute its programs under its own name. They primarily licensed programs from others, rather than producing their own content. When Worldvision was in operation for 10 years, the company had offices in very important cities around the world such as: NY, LA, Chicago, Atlanta, London, Paris, Tokyo, Sydney, Toronto, Rio de Janeiro, Munich, Mexico City, and Rome. In 1979, Worldvision was sold to Taft Broadcasting (later renamed as "Great American" in 1987 and "Citicasters" in 1993), and was later sold to Aaron Spelling in 1988 and became part of Spelling, Inc. The transaction was completed on March 11, 1989. On April 6, 1991, Spelling Entertainment Inc. was acquired by the Charter Company, an oil refining, insurance, and communications company. Spelling and Charter merged on October 5, 1992 and Charter was renamed to "Spelling Entertainment Group". On October 5, 1993, Blockbuster Entertainment Corporation acquired a 67% stake in Spelling Entertainment Group. On September 29, 1994, Blockbuster merged with Viacom. In 1997, the production arm of Worldvision Enterprises was incorporated into Republic Pictures, and in 1999, Viacom (now "CBS Corporation") acquired the rest of the Spelling Entertainment Group, and folded the distribution arm of Worldvision into Paramount Domestic Television (now "CBS Television Distribution"). Currently, most of the Worldvision Enterprises library (the exceptions: most of the Hanna-Barbera library is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment through Turner Broadcasting, Let's Make a Deal is now owned by FremantleMedia, and the TV movies produced by Fries Entertainment co-produced by Worldvision are owned by MGM Holdings Inc.) is owned by CBS Corporation through CBS Television Distribution and Spelling Television Inc. 1st Logo (1973-1976) D6tnxSsgQhESMGKlGwsTGQ74781.jpg Tz5_6t8KXGoGO7EAC5s4Kg71667.jpg Worldvision Enterprises (1973).jpeg Nicknames: "Radar Globe", "Radar W", "Worldvision W Globe" Logo: On a yellow background, we see a black oval-shaped globe with longitudinal and latitudinal lines wiping in upward. At the same time, a navy blue "W'''" is wiping in downward. The "W" is stylized such that it blends with the spherical shape. The company name "WORLDVISION ENTERPRISES INC." in the style you see here appears below the globe. '''Trivia: Their slogan was "The World's Leading Distributor for Independent Television Producers". Variants: *A special superimposed in-credit variant with no animation was created to replace the ABC Films ID, with "A" placed above and "PRESENTATION" placed below. *On the 1975 TV movie Hey, I'm Alive, the logo is a still shot on an orange background. *Based on film quality, one variant of this logo appears in Naples yellow. FX/SFX: The globe drawing. Kinda simple, but decent. Cheesy Factor: The lines on the globe don't keep the same distance, that makes the design kinda ugly. Music/Sounds: None. The in-credit is the end-title theme from Let's Make a Deal. Availability: Rare. The in-credit scroll version was still intact on Let's Make a Deal when GSN last aired it. The still variant was recently sighted on the 1975 TV movie Hey, I'm Alive on Encore Drama. The still version can be seen on Someone I Touched on Netflix. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (1974-1988) bandicam 2016-12-25 16-15-47-871.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-15-50-601.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-15-54-551.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-15-57-653.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-00-491.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-08-479.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-10-885.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-14-127.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-17-018.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-23-090.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-19-619.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-28-690.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-31-740.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-34-985.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-37-925.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-41-052.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-16-44-277.jpg Nicknames: "Radar Globe II", "Radar W II", "Worldvision W Globe II" Logo: Same as before, but with a red background and a white logo and text. A print stamp for "World Vision International" appears below the company name from this point onward. Trivia: * This logo was used on '70s-'80s prints of old TV shows originally aired on ABC among others. Also was the top distributor of most Hanna-Barbera TV shows from post-1979 when Taft acquired Worldvision. * The print stamp on the bottom of this and the later Worldvision logos reads "Not affiliated with World Vision International, a religious and charitable organization". This was added after the charitable organization sued Worldvision Enterprises over use of the name in 1974, one of the reasons the first logo was replaced. The two parties settled, and Worldvision Enterprises was allowed to keep its name, provided that the aforementioned stamp was used in its logo. Bylines: When Taft Broadcasting acquired Worldvision, these bylines would appear under the company name: * 1979-1982: "A TAFT BROADCASTING COMPANY" * 1981-1987: "A TAFT COMPANY" * 1987-1988: (Bylineless; just a tiny "WVI" print stamp (Great American Broadcasting era)). Variants: * A special superimposed in-credit variant with no animation was created to replace the ABC Films ID, with or without "A" placed above and "PRESENTATION" placed below with the print included. This was also used on co-produced TV movies. * A variant of the first bylineless version exists, in which the radar lines are visible through the "W". This version has been sighted on A Love Affair: The Eleanor and Lou Gehrig Story and Louis Armstrong: Chicago Style on Encore Drama. * Another variant exists of the first, bylineless version, in which the "WVI" print stamp is smaller. This stamp has been sighted on the "translucent W" variant, on the aforementioned Encore Drama print of Louis Armstrong: Chicago Style. * There is also a B&W variant. * On the syndicated version of The Newlywed Game from 1977-1980, the text says "SYNDICATED BY WORLDVISION ENTERPRISES, INC.". FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as above, but isn't as bad as some logos of the era. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the 1982 made-for-TV movie The Capture of Grizzly Addams, the logo had an ascending four-note jazzy Fender-Rhodes electric piano theme, which was the inspiration for the jingle to the 1988 Worldvision logo. * On '80s international prints of classic H-B shows, a generic variant of this logo with the H-B "Box" logo theme was heard. * In the 1978 made-for-TV movie Little Mo, the drum roll from the Mark VII Limited logo plays over this logo. Availability: Rare. It appears on The Streets of San Francisco on Me-TV. The B&W version was last seen on few B&W episodes of Combat! on ALN (now Youtoo), and the color version is seen on the final season of Combat!, as well on current prints of classic TV movies and mini-series like Holocaust, followed by the CBS Television Distribution logo. The in-credit was last seen on GSN reruns of Let's Make a Deal. Check old tapes to find this on Hanna-Barbera shows as well. The first version (no byline) was recently sighted on A Love Affair: The Eleanor and Lou Gehrig Story and Louis Armstrong: Chicago Style on Encore Drama. The version with the electric piano tune was used only on Grizzly Adams and related TV specials. This was also even spotted on at least one episode of General Hospital from around 1980 or 1981 during SOAPnet's General Hospital: 50th Anniversary marathon. Scare Factor: Same as the 1st logo. 3rd Logo (1988-1999) bandicam 2016-12-25 16-20-45-494.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-20-48-646.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-20-57-344.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-20-59-549.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-21-01-616.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-21-07-147.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-21-09-508.jpg bandicam 2016-12-25 16-21-15-790.jpg Nicknames: "Radar Globe III", "Radar W III", "Worldvision W Globe III", "WHOOSH Globe (of Doom)" Logo: It's only a warp speed variant of the home video counterpart, except the Worldvision text emerges from the front and both layer themselves into position as the background fades to black. The radar globe then shines and the same "WVI" print stamp (in much smaller type) fades onto the bottom of the screen. Trivia: * This logo was used on 1990s prints of pre-1973 ABC shows, but also applied to the Hanna-Barbera (until the cartoon studio's sale to Turner Broadcasting), Republic Pictures Television (after 1996), Carolco Pictures (the company distributed their films to TV as part of a syndication package) and Spelling Television libraries. Also appeared on some first-run syndicated programs, such as Judge Judy. * This logo is based on the 1985 Worldvision Home Video logo. Bylines: When introduced in 1988, there was no byline present (like the chyroned version of the previous logo it replaced). After Great American Broadcasting (the former Taft Broadcasting Co.) sold Worldvision to Aaron Spelling the same year, these bylines would appear beginning in 1989: * 1988-1989: (Bylineless; just the "WVI" print stamp) * 1989-1994: "A UNIT OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC." Trademark symbol appears by the "Radar W" logo in 1991. * 1994-1995: "A UNIT OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT INC., A BLOCKBUSTER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" * 1995-1996: "A UNIT OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP INC., A BLOCKBUSTER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" * 1996-1999: "A SUBSIDIARY OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP INC." Variants: * There is a filmed variation of this logo. * When Blockbuster Entertainment bought Spelling, their movie ticket logo unfolded below Worldvision's logo (it was briefly placed next to the globe after the Blockbuster purchase of Spelling), underneath Spelling's byline (itself having the "A Blockbuster Entertainment Company" byline underneath it). * There is also a still variant of this logo. * There is also a B&W variant. FX/SFX: The sped-up zoom-out, the layering FX on the company name, and the shining radar globe at the end of the sequence. Also, there was a quick shining wipe at the Worldvision text. Cheesy Factor: The synthesized jingle could easily have been created in the early-to-mid-1970s. It sounds like it was made by a classic analog synth like a Moog or an ARP. At the time the jingle was made, digital and FM synthesis was all the rage and analog was considered by the mainstream music industry to be out-of-date and obsolete (this was just before the underground analog revival when acid house made it cool again). Music/Sounds: A shortened version of the Worldvision Home Video theme, shortening and toning down the "WHOOSH" and cutting the jingle to the last notes. Music/Sounds Variants: * The 1991 logo has two variants of this jingle which exist: one has the theme in a lower pitch and the other has a higher-pitched theme. These are seen on some episodes of syndicated prints of Little House on the Prairie. * Sometimes, the closing theme was used (like on some parts of The Stand) or it's silent. Availability: Common. It's currently seen on Little House on the Prairie (with the exception of the pilot movie from March 1974, which in recent airings, has the 1979 logo) on Hallmark Channel and last aired on TV Land, SOAPnet reruns of Beverly Hills, 90210, DVD releases and TNT airings of S1 episodes of Charmed, Syfy and Chiller airings of Tales from the Darkside, And on some international prints of earlier episodes of 7th Heaven. Also seen on the mini-series The Stand on Syfy and Chiller and on most B&W prints of Combat! on Me-TV. Seen recently on a print of Universal Soldier on Encore Action. Also seen on The Fugitive (1963 TV Series) and TV broadcasts of Carolco films, such as Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Surprisingly, it recently appeared on Trifecta's print of Basic Instinct before the Trifecta logo. The filmed variant was spotted on early video releases of Twin Peaks by Warner Home Video. A handful of episodes from the second season of Dallas retain this logo on the Warner Home Video DVD release of S1/S2, and it was also retained on some 1987-91 syndicated prints (followed by the 2003 WBTV Distribution logo) of the series. These are easy to catch because they are sourced from PAL transfers and run 4% faster than an NTSC standard print. Worldvision distributed the series internationally until the 1990s, when the rights reverted back to Warner Bros. On Netflix, it can be seen on a couple of S1 episodes of Melrose Place. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: * Normal variant: Low to medium. The animation and the "WHOOSH" combined with the eerie synth and globe design may scare some. However, it is tamer than its home video counterpart. The high and low tone variants might catch you off-guard if you were expecting the normal variants. * With the 1971 Lorimar music: Low. While the animation and globe can still scare some, the lack of the "WHOOSH" and the music (while creepy to some) surprisingly makes the logo less frightening to some viewers. * Silent variant/With the closing theme: Minimal to low. * Still variant: None. Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television Category:Television syndication distributors Category:United States Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia